A Bad Day Turns Into Good
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam is really having a bad day. Will Danny cheer her up or will Paulina ruin his day more?


**SAM'S POV**

I growled as I entered Casper High School. I was so NOT in the mood for school-work. I was only 7:55 AM, and I already was having a bad day. I fell off my bed when I woke up. When I went to take a shower and turned on the water, it was so cold it made me scream. After that, I went to eat my breakfast. My stupid mother made BACON. I am a VEGETARIAN! How awful was my life?

I trudged through the halls, a scowl on my face. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, face to face with my best friend/secret crush, Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam. What's wrong?" He asked. I felt my heart soaring, but I hid it.

"I had a bad morning. I fell off my bed, froze myself to death in the shower, and I'm hungry because I didn't eat anything," I explained.

"Why didn't you eat?" Danny asked.

"My stupid mom made bacon and I am a vegetarian," I said.

"Aww, I have some food. Here," Danny said. He pulled out a chocolate chip granola bar, which was my favorite granola bar.

I smiled as I gently took it from him. My hand brushed against his slightly. I blushed immediately at the contact.

"Thanks Danny," I said gratefully. I unwrapped the granola bar and ate it. Danny and I walked to our first period class together, English with Lancer.

I threw away the wrapper. Suddenly, Danny looked all serious like.

"You have to give me something back for the granola bar," He said. I looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I want something for giving you the granola bar," Danny said. When did he suddenly become so weird? Danny never asked for anything in return.

"What?" I asked.

"A big hug!" He exclaimed loudly. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up a little.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. I immediately hugged him back. I felt myself blushing. After a minute, we broke apart.

"Yay!" Danny exclaimed, like a little kid. I laughed. He was so cute! 

"Awwww," I said. I ruffled his hair,

Danny smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He laughed and I poked him.

We had to go inside the room for class to begin. I sat down in my usual seat, next to Danny. Class began, and it was really boring. Lancer just droned on about Persuasive Writing or something. I put my head on my desk and sighed.

Danny looked at me and tapped my shoulder. I looked up and smiled at his goofy grin.

Suddenly, Lancer handed out a pop quiz. Crap!

How are hyperboles used in writing, and what are they?

What the heck? What's a hyperbole? I'm so gonna bomb this. This, by far, was the worst day, well except for Danny, but yeah.

I filled in my best guesses for all 10 questions. We turned in our tests. Lancer let us talk to people while he graded our quizzes.

I turned to Danny.

"I so failed that," I said.

"Same here! What the heck is a hyperbole?" He asked.

I laughed lightly. "I have no clue," I said.

Danny and I just talked for about 20 minutes until Lancer announced that he was done correcting our quizzes. He handed them back to us. I gasped as I saw my quiz.

I got a D! A FRICKEN D!

I cried out in frustration and buried my head in my arms.

"Danny, what did you get?" I mumbled.

"A B minus," Danny said.

"A B minus! I got a FRICKEN D!" I cried out. I shook my head and tried to calm myself.

When class ended, I mumbled angrily to myself as I walked out the door. I didn't have second period with Danny, or Tucker, my other best friend.

I sat in my seat and buried my head in my arms. We had a test in this class a week ago, so we got them back.

I fumed as I saw the C plus on my paper. A C plus! I deserved better than that! I thought I had gotten like a B!

I got a C plus and a D in one day. Impressive, huh? That really pissed me off. Could this day get any worse?

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. When lunch came, I sat in my normal spot. I was still pissed about my test scores. Danny walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"I got a C plus on another test. So far, I got a D and a C plus. That sucks," I said, moaning.

Danny smiled sympathetically and let me lay on his shoulder.

"It's okay," He said over and over again. I blushed and relaxed. Danny could make any day better.

Tucker walked over and looked at us.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Sam's upset about her test scores," Danny explained. I nodded lightly.

"I guess I'm a little better now, thanks to Danny," I said, smiling. Danny grinned and squeezed my shoulder.

Tucker rolled his eyes at us and we began to eat our lunches. Then, Paulina came over to us.

"Hey, Goth freak, where'd you get that shirt, Toy's R Us?" She taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Who did your make up, a blind clown?" I shot back. A bunch of ooohs were heard from other people. I smirked and continued eating.

"So, Danny. You're friends with the ghost boy, right? I want you to tell him to meet me in the park at 6:30 PM tonight," Paulina said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

"I'll kiss you," Paulina said. My heart filled up with jealousy. He was so going to do that.

"Ew, gross," Danny said. I gaped at him in shock. Paulina looked surprised, and hurt. That made me happy.

"Oh come on, would you rather kiss that freak?" Paulina asked, pointing to me.

"Actually, yes," Danny said. A bunch of 'ooooohs' were heard again.

"Pff. As if she could even kiss," Paulina scoffed.

"Actually, you'd be surprised. Sam is a great kisser," Danny said. I stared at him in shock. Danny thought I was a good kisser? Everyone in the lunch room was now listening to our conversation.

"Ugh! Losers!" Paulina exclaimed before walking away. Danny, Tucker, and I started laughing at Paulina's stupidity.

"I can't believe I used to like that!" Danny said, emphasis on that.

I grinned proudly. He was finally over Paulina! But, he probably liked Valerie now. My face turned into a frown really quickly.

Danny turned to me.

"Sorry about what I said to Paulina about you being a great kisser. I just wanted to get rid of her," Danny said.

I smiled.

"It's cool Danny. I'm glad you said that. At least that whiny witch is gone, right?" I said.

Danny rested his head on my shoulder. I blushed a deep red, but I was so NOT complaining.

I kissed his cheek. Danny looked at me surprised.

"You're a sweet guy," I told him.

Danny grinned and nuzzled my neck with his head. I laughed a little. It sorta tickled.

Danny looked at me strangely. He was probably wondering why I was laughing.

"That tickled," I told him. Danny laughed and I nuzzled his neck with my head. Danny flinched a little.

"See? I told you," I said. Suddenly, the bell rang. Danny and I got up with our backpacks. Danny slung an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I felt my heart beating again.

I leaned onto his shoulder lightly and we walked to class together.

I really needed to make a move. I wanted to date Danny badly.

"Danny," I said. I stopped walking. Danny stopped and looked at me, confused.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-I" I stuttered.

I couldn't control myself. I leaned up and kissed him. I didn't care about rejection at the moment. I just wanted to kiss Danny, badly.

I felt my arms wrap themselves around Danny's neck. I felt a pair of hands on my hips, tugging me closer. Danny was kissing back! I mentally grinned and kept on kissing until I completely ran out of breath.

After about 2 minutes, we broke apart.

"You know, I love you," I said.

"And I love you," Danny said. I grinned. I was about to lean in for another kiss when-

"MANSON, FENTON! Get to class!" A voice yelled. I sighed, annoyed at the teacher who just yelled at us. Danny took his hand in mine.

We walked to class together. Danny kept on kissing my cheek until we sat in our desks.

I was so NOT complaining.

It's funny how one person can really make a bad day turn into the best day of your life.


End file.
